


Day 26

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But it's still Happy, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Peter, I promise, May Parker is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is NOT a good bro, Open Ending, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Things aren't completely figured out at the end, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, abandoned, and, and everyone also gangs up against Peter, anyway, but only because of misunderstandings, but tony, crying Peter, everyone seems to like Ned, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, the prompt is "abandoned", uMMMmm, why is that not a tag?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 26. AbandonedPeter sobbed into his pillow, tears running down his face faster than he would have been able to wipe them away and instantly soaking his pillow. He knew that he was going to run out of tears soon, but he didn't care. Even if he ran out of tears he wouldn't be running out of sorrow.





	Day 26

**Author's Note:**

> So...... Apparently weekends mean I fail to post in the mornings and end up doing it at.....half 9 at night! Oh well.......  
Also just btw..... I have no idea what this is...... but i love it anyway.  
ENJOY!!!!!

26\. Abandoned

Peter sobbed into his pillow, tears running down his face faster than he would have been able to wipe them away and instantly soaking his pillow. He knew that he was going to run out of tears soon, but he didn't care. Even if he ran out of tears he wouldn't be running out of sorrow. 

Everyone had abandoned him.

This was never going to go away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter smiled widely while he walked into the school doors and over to his locker. It was a Tuesday and Ned was going round to his after school, to be honest he couldn't wait. It was going to be awesome.

He was slightly confused when the bell went and he hadn't seen Ned, but he just assumed that he had missed him, or that Ned was running late, or there had been some last minute homework he needed to finish or…. He didn't know maybe the Death Star landed in Ned's garden.

He walked slowly to form and couldn't help but notice that everyone in the corridor seemed to have one of two reactions. Either they would look downs and refuse to even look at Peter, or they would turn and glare at him. Peter actually wasn't sure which he preferred.

It was really odd.

Peter arrived at his firm room and walked in, but to his shock someone was sitting in his seat! To be fair, they didn't have a seating plan in form - but you know how it is, you put a load of teenagers into a room and they make their own unofficial seating plan. No one had moved seats in the last year and now someone was in his seat?

Peter walked over slowly and was shocked to see the person in his seat was not familiar. A new boy maybe? But the most shocking thing was that Ned was talking to them happily and didn't seem to even care that they were in Peter's seat. 

And then things got even worse.

Ned slowly looked up and fixed Peter with a gaze so clear that it would take an idiot to not see the intent in it. The gaze was full of more hatred than Peter thought he was even able to create.

"Ned?" He asked carefully, shocked at how his best friend was looking at him.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. Not after what you did." MJ called from the back of the room, poison filling her tone and her gaze. It was obvious that she too was full of hatred towards Peter and he just didn't know why. What had he done to upset them both?

His hands started to shake and everyone else in the room started muttering their agreement, they all seemed to hate Peter, but he hadn't done anything! Had he? Everyone was glaring, hatred filling their eyes and attacking Peter from every direction and thanks to his super hearing he heard ever hate filled mutter.

"He was meant to be his best friend."

"How could he do that!"

"Poor Ned!"

"Don't worry, no one is going to talk to that backstabbing 'friend' ever again. We have an agreement."

"That was awful of Peter."

"I always thought Peter was really nice but clearly not."

It was too much. He turned and ran.

He sprinted down the corridor, barely looking where he was going. He just needed to get out. He just needed to get away. That was all.

He stopped suddenly, half way down the corridor next to the notice board. It was the answer to all his questions, he could tell that much already, but what was it? There was a sheet of paper posted onto the notice board and the more Peter thought about it, he was sure that he had seen that same piece of paper all around the school, so what did it say?

Peter slowly walked up to it, this was why everyone hated him, and started to read.

** _To: Midtown High School._ **

** _From: _ ** [ ** _p.parker@gmail.com_ ** ](mailto:p.parker@gmail.com)

** _Subject: Ned Leeds_ **

** _I feel obliged to let you all know this bit of information I have recently found out; Ned Leeds is an attention seeking parasite. He becomes your friend, acts like all your success is his and then pretends it's just because you are friends. He only becomes friends with people because it's the only way he can stop being a loser._ **

** _Because that is all he is. A loser._ **

Peter stared in shock and reread it and reread it. People thought he sent that? Had no one though he may have been hacked? Or any of the million of possibilities other than him being horrible.

Did everyone really have such low opinions of him that they believed this was him?

He entertained the idea of returning to form and setting the record straight, but then he remembered the glares, so filled with hate that he would have been able to feel them with his eyes closed. He remembered how Ned wouldn't even look at him and how MJ had yelled at him. They wouldn't believe him, they wouldn't believe that it wasn't him because they believed so strongly that it was him.

There was nothing he could do except go home and cry.

Peter didn't even glance at the reception desk when he walked out. They would probably just assume he was heading to the doctor's, they never seemed to notice who came and went which didn't sound very good for the schools security, but it was very good for him while he was trying to get out.

Because he needed an escape and he needed to get out.

He barely noticed the walk back home. You'd think he would have, it was quite a long walk after all, but he was so deep in his head, trying to figure out how to prove he was innocent. By the time he got home, he still hadn't had any bright ideas.

Things only got worse once he got home though.

He walked in and everything seemed the same, until he saw _them_. Them, being the 4 pieces of paper which had been posted through their door. He knew they hadn't been there that morning and he knew they were bad news.

They all appeared to be either emails or texts, along the same lines as the one about Ned had been, but one was about Tony, one about May, one about the rest of the Avengers team and the last one was another copy of the one about Ned. Peter could feel his heart drop to his feet. They would all hate him now, no doubt about it.

He ran to his room and collapsed onto his pillow and cried until he ran out of tears.

He felt so empty, so alone, so hopeless. He had no way of proving his innocence, no way to convince everyone that it wasn't him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter woke slowly, he looked around blearily and saw he was still in his room. The sun was shining onto the floor so Peter could pretty accurately guess it was afternoon. He must have exhausted himself by crying and fallen asleep.

He listened to the sounds of the house, it should have even silent, maybe the odd creak, but he could hear the sound of the kettle and whispered voices. 

Was May home?

Why would he be back so early? She wasn't normally home until after dark. And who was she talking too?

Deciding that the only way onwards was to find the answers to those questions, Peter carefully stood up. He wobbled slightly at the sudden vertigo he felt but managed to steady himself. He could already tell he was dehydrated from all the crying so would need to get some water, but he also needed to find out what was happening.

He walked into the sitting room and everything was normal. The sofas were normal, the windows were normal, the coffee table was normal, May sitting talking to someone was normal, the Tony Stark sitting drinking tea was - actually not that normal.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked, wincing as his voice cracked. Deciding that he really didn't want to see Tony's face twisted with hate, Peter walked through to the kitchen to grab a large glass of water.

"Yeah, I'm here to talk to you about something." Tony replied from the sitting room and Peer felt his heart fall to his feet. Tony was going to ask for the suit back, tell him to never contact him again and then leave.

He wasn't ready for that.

He walked slowly back into the sitting room, using his glass of water as a shield for the hate he was sure was going to appear.

"It appeared someone has hacked your account." Tony said evenly causing Peter to nearly drop his glass. Tony didn't think he sent that message? Tony knew he was hacked, "I've got FRI running a program to find who hacked you, I came over to warn you, I don't know how many messages this person sent."

Peter just blinked up at him for a moment, "you - you assumed I was hacked?" He couldn't believe it. Tony didn't think so lowly of him to think he sent them, he wasn't like the people at school, he thought the best. Peter had to wipe quickly at his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"You were, weren't you?" Tony said, confusion clouding his voice.

"Yes but - but the people at school just assumed I was a jerk who sent a horrible email, I thought everyone would have." Peer explained, trying not to cry. Today had been an awful day.

"Oh Peter." May said gently pulling Peer into a tight hug, "we'll sort it out."

A low beep came from Tony's phone, and Tony filled it out if his pocket. Peer looked over in confusion as he watched Tony's face clear slightly.

"FRI's figured it out." Tony said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took a while, but with Tony's help, Peter managed to sort it all out. The new kid who had sat in his seat had been the one to hack him, they wanted friends and for some reason thought that making everyone hate Peter was the way to sort things out.

Peer smiled while his walked along the street on his way to school, Tony hadn't doubted him, Tony would never doubt him.

He could already tell that it was going to be one of those small facts which would stay close to his heart for whenever he was feeling down.

Tony had never doubted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Have a fabulous weekend!!


End file.
